Hakkō Clan
|image name=Hakkō Symbol.svg |unnamed clan=No |kanji=白光一族 |romaji=Hakkō Ichizoku |literal=Hakkō Family |other= , |affiliations=Iwagakure, |Kekkei Genkai=Plasma Release (Zf6hellion) |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The is a reclusive clan located within the background of Iwagakure in the Land of Earth. The majority of the members in this clan are born with the ability to mold Fire and Lightning chakra, though a rare few within its numbers are born with access to a third chakra nature, that of wind, and the ability to meld these three natures to create the Plasma Release Kekkei Tōta. Hakkō clan members can be recognized by the symbol tattoo burned into the flesh of every clan member at birth. Background The Hakkō clan are the original settlers of the village that became Iwagakure. Founded sometime before the establishment of shinobi villages, the settlers of the land were known as the . They had created a modest village within a naturally fortified area among the mountains, but they lacked any kind of fighting force to defend themselves if enemies made it through the mountain paths. As luck would have it the Kamizuru Clan, having set its sights on forming a unified nation in order to keep up with the newly formed Konohagakure, had gathered a group of clans and wished to create a hidden village on the very land that the Nyūshoku had already settled. The Nyūshoku appointed the Sage of the Way of Light, a man who taught the to those of the village, as their leader and branded themselves as the before entering negotiations with the Kamizuru. The deal was simple. The Hakkō would give their land to the Kamizuru in exchange for the protection that the Kamizuru shinobi could offer, an agreement was struck but both parties found themselves in a predicament. The village was much too small for the Kamizuru and their allies, and neither group had the money to fund the complete construction of a larger village. This was when the Kagero clan entered the picture, having amassed a large fortune in claiming the gold that was lost during the conflict with the Devils of Kimon. They offered their money in exchange for certain pacts, the most important being "Bridegrooms", men who would be given to the clan in order to allow them to continue their lineage at the expense of the men's lives. And so with the three clans providing the necessary efforts, Iwagakure was founded within the Land of Earth. The tale of Iwa's founding became a tale of its own called . The Hakkō became the in order to remain recognized alongside the Kagero and the Kamizuru clans. With time, the Hakkō began training with the shinobi and became talented in the ninja arts themselves. It was at this time that the Sage of the Way of Light left Iwagakure to embark on a pilgrimage. In the Sage's absence, the clan changed, creating the in order to organize themselves. With the death of the First Tsuchikage, the Hakkō became reclusive, having trouble dealing with the Second Tsuchikage. It had fallen to a point where the Hakkō had collectively avoided the rest of Iwa, having their long line of diversity to aid them in keeping themselves secluded for the time. It was around this time that the Sage of the Way of Light returned to his people. His years long pilgrimage had ended, and he presented the fruits of his travels to his people. The Ame no Nuhoko, the Shield of the Thunder God, and the Plasma Release a kekkei tōta. Amongst other things, the Sage helped to fix the ties between Iwagakure and the clan, though they remained relatively reclusive they would interact with the village once more. With the death of the Sage the Three Houses became absolute, the clan no longer operated on the whims of a single person instead utilizing a council of members in order to make a choice. The clan remained at peace for many years afterward. Many of the clan were members of Iwagakure's military during the Third Shinobi World War and gave their lives for their nation at the behest of the Third Tsuchikage. However rumours about the clan began to spread after the course of the war, Seika, having witnessed what had happened to his friend and ally, Isao Kamizuru, and the deaths of many Hakkō clan members during the war caused him to react negatively to these rumours. He made contact with the Reinikuitchi and began supplying them with information on Iwa in exchange for support. Which only became easier when his own daughter became the Fourth Tsuchikage. Abilities & Treasures Ame no Nuhoko Main article: Heavenly Jeweled Spear The is a legendary spear that fell into the clan's possession when the first clan head found it during his pilgrimage. Capable of being mixed with Fire Release techniques, its blade was able to transform from metal to fire at will. Its wielder is also granted the ability to call the blade to him if the user ever lost grip of it. Finally the spear was said to be invulnerable to damage, having proven itself capable of absorbing fire release techniques with ease. Some have claimed that it could absorb the damage of a Tailed Beast Ball with no ill-effects but this claim has yet to be proven. The line of succession for the spear remains unclear however none of its wielders have ever been capable of using the Plasma Release. Kasai to Rakurai to Gishiki Main article: Kasai to Rakurai no Gishiki The is a Hiden technique, and one of the most important assets to the Hakkō clan. A powerful technique, that works similar to Juinjutsu techniques, performed on new born members of the Hakkō clan, the users burn a seal into the flesh of the child which acts as a "gateway" to opening a flow within the new born. The seal makes it easier for users to access a third chakra element; most often Wind, as most in the Hakkō clan are born with an affinity towards Fire and Lightning. This artificial manner of creating a third chakra affinity is one of the main reasons for the Hakkō clan's reclusive nature. The technique is not without its drawbacks of course as its success rate is slim and few members of the clan are granted with its power. The current generation, with a total of three users, provided the most in the clan's history. Plasma Release Main article: Plasma Release is the Kekkei Tōta of the Hakkō Clan that resides within Iwagakure. The Plasma Release nature is a Kekkei Tōta, an advanced form of the Kekkei Genkai. It is created by combining the Fire Release, Lightning Release, and, Wind Release elemental natures. Techniques of the Plasma Release manifest themselves in the form of immense electrical attacks capable of leaving behind storms of ash or in the form of superheated fires with enough power to match any fire based technique. These are shown in techniques such as the Plasma Release: Dragon Flame, and, Plasma Release: Energy Grenade techniques. Hakkō-Style Seventy-Three-Years Techniques The are a series of techniques that serve as both Kinjutsu and Hiden. Rare and expressly forbidden by the clan itself, few know that these techniques even exist let alone know how to use them. Only three of these techniques exist, all of which are extremely powerful. The first is the Infinite Inferno which acts like a dōjutsu. Created by the first head of the clan after witnessing the powerful Amaterasu, the clan head developed this technique as a way for his clan to counter the ultimate fire release technique if they ever came to fight it. When used the user's eyes become a distinct green and gain the ability to summon pure white flames that cannot be extinguished without ending the technique allowing it to clash with the mighty Amaterasu. The second of these techniques is the Celestial Body Construction in which the user can summon a palm-sized star with capabilities comparable to the Rasengan. The final technique of this style is the Celestial Body Destruction said to be the most powerful technique of the Plasma Release, it acts upon the Celestial Body Construction combined with the Wind Release: Vacuum Wave in order to send the star into orbit before it is filled with chakra. Altering the chakra's qualities allows the user to simulate the star's collapse causing a twelve-kilometer wide explosion that can annihilate anything within its range. Structure The clan follows a structure known as the , essentially a main household and two branch families, the Three Houses are divided by their perceived importance though the duties each perform are valued just as highly as the others. A member of the clan is placed into one of the Three Houses a few years after birth when they can be assessed at a young age on their potential. The Council The is the House that governs the actions of the clan. Charged with the duty of leadership, the members of the Council decide how the clan should conduct itself and deal with relations with other clans and the village of Iwagakure. They also protect the clan's treasures, most important of which is the scroll containing their Hiden technique Kasai to Rakurai no Gishiki. Members of the Council are generally few in number as mental aptitude for political aspects are hard to gauage in children, as such the Council is the only one of the Three Houses that clan members can be accepted into at a later date, depending on their actions through out life. Known members of the Council are Seika Hakkō, and, thanks to her unique position as Tsuchikage, Taiyō Hakkō is also considered a member of this House. The Sect The is the House that contains those capable of performing the clan's Hiden technique. Their duty is to continue the lineage of the clan by both imbuing the Kasai to Rakurai no Gishiki into each prospective newborn of the clan and passing on the secrets of the clan onto chosen successors in order to keep that knowledge handed down within their ranks. The Sect also contain all of the clan's successful Plasma Release users who are tasked with the duty of keeping the Plasma Release within the clan and away from outsiders. To those who know of this part of the Sect, refer to them as the clan's own personal Hunter-nin as is often the case. Generally Kasuka, Sukai, and, Taiyō Hakkō are members of this House with the latter having been elevated due to her outside status. Tsuki Hakkō would be considered a member of this House, but her status as a Missing-nin has made her a target of the Sect instead. The Guard The is the House containing much of the clan's backbone and power. Their duty is to both present the strength of the clan to outsiders and to protect the clan itself from all dangers. The only role that it does not perform in this range is hunting down its own members as that is a job left to the Sect. Instead the Guard acts as the protectors, serving as defenders for both the members of the Sect and the Council. It is by far the largest part of the clan and the majority of its shinobi end up within the Guard. Having once been compared to the Konoha Police force, which was made up almost entirely of Uchiha, the Guard of the Hakkō clan appear like a well organized force that seeks to keep all of its members out of harms way. Two such members are Han and Kagayaku Hakkō. Members *''Sage of the Way of Light'' *Han Hakkō *Kagayaku Hakkō *Kasuka Hakkō *Seika Hakkō *Sukai Hakkō *Taiyō Hakkō *Tsuki Hakkō Trivia * Hakkō (白光) can be translated as "Light". * All members of the Hakkō clan have light-themed names such as Seika Hakkō (Torch Light), and, Han Hakkō (Half-Light). * While creating this clan, their Kekkei Genkai changed multiple times, first going from a Poison Kekkei Genkai that could not be deactivated requiring their reclusive nature, to a Pulse Release Kekkei Genkai and eventually to the Plasma Release Kekkei Tōta.